


Riding the Dragon

by DigitalPopsicle



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Bottom Kabu, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Sex Toys, Top Raihan, Trans Character, Trans Kabu, Trans Male Character, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21747196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalPopsicle/pseuds/DigitalPopsicle
Summary: Kabu and Raihan haven't managed to spend time together in a while, so they do the next best thing: cam sex. But Kabu refuses to use a Rotomphone for it.
Relationships: Kabu/Raihan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 221





	Riding the Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kabu is a transman. I am a transman. I write him how I'm comfortable writing about being a transman, which involves use of 'female' terms for his genitals. If this makes you uncomfortable, don't read.
> 
> I'm also British, so cue me trying to make Raihan sound like an actual Brit :P I purposely use 'arse' when he's speaking but 'ass' for the narrative.
> 
> Hope you enjoy my self-indulgent smut!
> 
> (Also Ange I know you're reading this and this is all your fault)

"Come on, love, spread them wider." Raihan's voice practically purred out of the speakers, causing the blush to rise higher on Kabu's face, painting his ears and cheeks red.

He wasn't nearly as comfortable with a Rotomphone as the other gym leader was, so instead of having a floating camera circling him as Raihan did, Kabu had set up his laptop at the end of his bed with the screen facing towards him.

Raihan's smug and flushed face was full screen, licking his lips occasionally and flashing his sharp teeth in a devilish grin.

"Yeah, just like that. Fuck, that looks good." Came further encouragement as Kabu finally widened his legs to give the man a better view of what he was doing.

The thick toy slid in and out of his wet hole creating sloppy sounds with every thrust, Kabu barely holding back making moans of his own and breathing harshly as his hand gripped the base tightly. His chest heaved with his panting, harsh huffs of air coming from his nose with the effort of holding back noise as the dildo reached deep inside him.

"Bloody hell, your cunt looks beautiful stretched around that." Raihan groaned out, the camera hovering on his face while the rest of his body was out of shot. A quick glance down at the screen told Kabu that the man's arm was moving off camera and he could've sworn he heard the slick sounds of a lubed hand.

The thought that Raihan was masturbating whilst watching him sent a spike of heat through his stomach, pooling in his groin, finally forcing an audible moan past his lips. Thrusting harder to chase that pleasure, the dildo rubbed all the right places inside of him, making him shudder and tense. He clenched around the shaft, feeling himself leak out around it and onto the bed below. Only Raihan could get him this worked up and wet and he damn well knew it too, barely half of what his thighs were slick with was lube.

"I think you should go faster." Raihan chuckled, sounding a little breathless himself. "I wanna see you cum around my cock."

The toy had been one of his choices. Afterall, Kabu wouldn't have chosen something apparently modelled after a dragon dick for himself, it wouldn’t have even crossed his mind. He couldn't deny the design was insanely pleasurable, however, and he found himself picking up the pace of his thrusts at the request of his partner without the need to be asked twice.

Slapping sounds filled the room, mixed in with hard breathy moans from both the man on the bed and the speakers on the laptop. Kabu spread his legs even wider to get a better angle, head tilted back as he half buried himself into his pillows. His feet pushed up off of the bed as the hand holding the dildo worked at a more frantic pace.

Kabu's heavy breathing turned into choked groans, one hand reaching up and muffling his face with the pillow. His cunt was throbbing, his engorged cock dragging against the ridges of the toy every other thrust as he managed to catch it in just the right position. It was equal parts extremely satisfying and frustrating but he still continued, chasing the orgasm he was desperate for.

"You take my cock so well, love. Bet you feel so full, yeah? All stuffed up? Next time I think you should plug your arse up so it feels even tighter and bigger in you. You’re so wet for me I know it wouldn’t be much effort." Raihan was almost rambling, a sure sign he was close. Kabu had been involved with him long enough that he knew he tended to run his mouth off when he was chasing his own orgasm.

Not that he was paying attention. The words entered his ears and filtered down to his cunt as liquid heat, imagining them being groaned into his ear and that the toy he fucked himself with was actually Raihan's cock. He could practically feel his hot breath on his neck, bruising grip on his hips, how warm and thick his cock was inside him. 

"Rai-, I'm-" Kabu panted out, moans turning into whines as the thrusting of his hand became even more desperate, fucking himself with even more force. He still hadn't touched his cock, he hadn't needed to with how thick and filling the toy was, how it grazed him just enough to tease. If he had touched himself it would have been over far too soon.

"That's it, cum for me. I wanna see you squirt around my cock, love. I wanna see you clench around it and scream. Make yourself a dripping mess for me." 

That was all it took. With a final harsh thrust of the dildo, Kabu's hips rose off the bed by a foot as his muscles seized. He flung his face into the pillow to muffle his loud shout, practically suffocating himself in the effort to mute his scream. Fluid gushed out from around the base of the toy where he held it balls deep inside of him, adding to the mess that he’d already made. His cunt clenched and spasmed around it, sending jolt upon jolt of pleasure up his spine with every minute shift as the ridges rubbed against him. 

On camera Raihan was swearing profusely. Haphazard motions of his arm were a good indication of just how frantically he was jerking himself, and just as Kabu was slumping down onto the bed while his orgasm ebbed he caught the sight of Raihan's face as he came as well. White streaks reached his face, painting his cheek as the man moaned out his name without shame.

"Fffuck, Kabu-!"

Kabu had to smile at the loud groans while Raihan milked his cock. It was a shame the camera hadn’t caught the view of it, but that was all part of Raihan’s teasing plan. Only showing his face on camera and only letting Kabu see the ‘real deal’ in person. 

A few moments of silence passed between them as they caught their breath. Kabu still had the toy in him, feeling the muscles of his hole twitching around it in post-orgasm aftershocks as the sweat and fluid cooled on him. Raihan seemed to be doing much of the same, the camera of the phone floating near his face and showing a rather blissed out and happy expression.

"Enjoy yourself?" Kabu asked, his voice sounding rough from the harsh breathing and moaning, but the smile hadn’t yet left his face.

"Fuck. Yes." Raihan grinned toothily at him before wiping his cheek. "Mate, I came so hard I nearly gave myself a facial. You're that damn hot to watch, old man."

All Kabu could do was chuckle. "Maybe our schedules will line up soon and we can actually spend time together."

"What? Missing the real deal?" Wriggling his eyebrows, Raihan laughed while he shifted around to clean himself up. Kabu made no such moves to do the same for himself.

"Perhaps. Toys are fun, but they're not as warm."

"How do you manage to turn something so filthy into something so romantic?"

"I'm just speaking the truth."

"You're a sap in your old age."

"and you act like a horny teenager."

"Guess we balance each other out." Raihan stuck his tongue out in a childish way before settling back on his bed with a softer smile on his face. "Not gonna clean up?"

"In a moment. I'm… still twitching." Kabu blushed slightly, running a hand through his hair as he took a deep breath. "And I'm not sure what the mess will be like when I pull it out."

"Oh babe, you have to keep the camera on for me."

"Maybe I'll leave it in all night."

"Nngh, don't do this to me.”


End file.
